Sugar Sweet
by xXLittlexMelanieXx
Summary: Draco and Paige become friends and Paige starts to show signs of affection towards Draco. Then Deatheaters storm the castle and Draco and Paige have no clue. R&R please, fluff and some angst.
1. wozzy and nausea

**Draco pov:**

I sat, bored, at the table waiting for classes to start. Yes, classes, I hated the first morning of a new year. Everyone was talking about how much fun they had over the summer. The only interesting is, well, I can't really say. Well, s-she was. All I can say is _she_. I like her, she is a Gryffindor. A beautiful, emerald eyed, chocolate haired Gryffindor. I can't say anything else.  
I got up and walked out to get to the potions classroom. I took a shortcut through the courtyard where students were running to get out of the rain that was pelting down. Then I saw a girl pushed down and trying to get all her books from the mud. I ran over.  
"Can I help?" I looked over her shoulder and saw her chocolate hair that had faded dark reddish brown streaks.  
"Yeah, sure. I'm Paige. And you are?" she asked as we ran inside.  
"Draco Malfoy," I held my hand out to shack hers. When she shook my hand I swear I felt a bolt of lightning. _Maybe I'm just sick; I am feeling a little woozy, and nauseas._  
"Are you okay? You look a little sick." She helped me sit down on a bench. She felt my forehead for a fever. "You feel fine."  
"Just a little dizzy from all the running around-"  
"Like a chicken with its head cut off." She giggled. "It's a muggle joke." I laughed, it was funny.  
"I should get to class. I have potions."  
"Same here. We can walk together if you like?" I got a wave of dizziness; maybe I should have someone there if I fall.  
"Sure, I could use some company." Wait, did that sound like I wanted to _use _her, I hope not. What if she thought? I mentally slapped myself, why should I care; I can get any girl here. We walked to class and she made me laugh all the way there. Her emerald green eyes were so beautiful, I mean, for a Gryffindor. We entered class and sat next to our friends.  
Snape went on about how deadly drought of living death is, we all know, _don't drink the little black bottle!_  
I gathered my books and walked to my next class. For the rest of the day I was being flirted with by multiple girls, getting notes, flirtatious giggles, and not so cute smiles. I walked up to the great hall and sat at my usual seat. I picked at my chicken and then went to bed. On the way I saw Grabe and Goyle tossing around a little pink book and a tall girl- but not tall enough- trying to grab it.  
"You want your silly little diary? Jump for it." They threw it back and forth. Grabe threw the book and grabbed the girl. Goyle grabbed the key from around her neck and unlocked the book. Out fell a small picture. He picked it up and started laughing.  
"Is this your stupid baby brother you're always bragging about? Such a weak pathetic child." He started reading the diary aloud. I walked up.  
"Hey, let her go you two. I didn't say you could hurt her." Then she kicked Grabe and punched him in the nose. Then she punched Goyle in the gut and they ran away. She dropped to her knees and started to cry as she gathered her pictures that fell out of her diary. I knelt down and helped.  
"Thanks," she sniffed. "I just need to know one thing. Why do you hang out with such mean people when you're so sweet and kind?" my heart skipped a beat, and I started to sweat.  
"W-w-well, I-I, um, kind of b-because m-my f-f-father was friends w-with Th-their f-fathers." She giggled. We finished picking up the pictures and I walked her to her common room.  
"Thanks, well, um, I think I should give you this for helping me." She leaned in and I stopped breathing. She smelled like flowers. She placed her lips on my cheek and gave me a peck. "You really helped." I saw a tear still in her eye, then another. Then she was crying.  
"It's okay, I'll make sure they won't talk to you again." I held her against my chest and stroked her hair. I kissed her hair and heard a gasp. We looked up and saw Ginny and Ron standing feet away. Paige wiped away the rest of her tears and said good night. I started to walk away but knew that the weasels were following.  
"You better stay away." Ron warned. "If you hurt her you will be in more trouble than you could imagine."  
"Well, that's no problem, because I just helped her. Grabe and Goyle were tormenting her, and I helped her." Ginny had not a spark of belief in her face. I walked back to my common room and fell asleep on the couch.

**Paige pov:**

I wiped my tears and told Draco goodnight. I saw Ginny and Ron follow him, but I was too tired to stop them. I walked into the girls dormitories and fell asleep. All night I saw those silver eyes calming me, he was my friend. And I cared deeply for him.  
The next morning I skipped breakfast and went to the library to write. I pulled out my quill and paper and started.  
_Once upon a time __once there was a beautiful girl and her __handsome __kind friend. One day she was upset and he came to her to comfort her. All that night she only saw his eyes in her dream, and when she woke up she found she was in his arms, and had fallen asleep in his arms that night. Then the next day __she kissed him. __She thanked him for helping her, and then they grew apart because they never told each other they loved each other and never became happy.  
_I never got them right; they became what I feared for me and Draco. I got up and went to class. I sat outside the class room and waited for Draco.  
"Draco, I need to talk to you." I pulled him off to where no one could hear us. "Draco, you're a really good friend, and,"  
"And?"  
"I really, really like you. So, I, um, really wanted to do this but then Ron and Ginny, um," I held my breath for a second and then…

**Boohoo! Cliffy! I wrote Paige's pov shorter cuz it was harder. So review. And an imaginary HP character to whoever can guess what Paige will say. Be he, or she, Ron, Lavender, Harry, or Draco. Or if you didn't do as good, but was close you will get an imaginary Edward or Cedric. Hahaha, I crack myself up. Get it, RPattz plays them both. Hee Hee, okay. R&R, please. And I have the end sort of figured out. K, bye. : P**


	2. our favorite Slytherin screws up

**Hey, in **_**the only review got for last chapter **_**it was requested that Draco be more, well, Draco.  
So, here you go. More Draco.**

Draco pov

"I really, really like you. So, I, um, really wanted to do this but then Ron and Ginny, um," she held her breath and then she pressed her lips to mine and ran away like a silly little second year. I went to class and thought about what happened. She kissed me. _Me,_ Draco Malfoy! After class I took longer to get my books, and _she _was there. Pansy Parkinson. She walked closer and closer to the desk I was at.  
"Draco, I saw you with that Gryffindor yesterday. Please tell me I didn't see you helping her."  
"I cannot tell a lie." She cringed.  
"But I thought you hate Gryffindor. Were you setting her p, and then breaking her heart by telling her about us?"  
"What about _us_?" I said _us _with disgust. Which was true, she thought we were in love.  
"But, you love me!"  
"Who loves you?" I sneered as I left the classroom. I walked back to the common rooms. "That was too easy; she set herself up for it." I said to myself.  
The next morning I was walking and felt someone ram in to me.  
"Watch it, mud blood." I said when I saw Granger. "I think if you respect your superiors you will get a better job than a maid when you get out of this dump of a school." Wow, was this me. It's been so long.  
"Sorry, I wasn't a where I ran into someone else besides you." Her words dripped in sarcasm.  
"You filthy, little mud blood."  
"You evil, loathsome, little cockroach!" she ran to the great hall and I turned to see a chocolate haired, emerald eyed beauty with eyes full of tears running in the opposite direction.  
"What have I done?" I just ruined my chance at love for one moment of the old me yelling at Granger. I can't believe how shallow I was.


	3. forgiveness part 1

**That is what happens when Draco acts like himself without seeing if his true love is standing behind himself. Ha-ha, but he shall redeem himself in the best way possible, begging for forgiveness like a whipped puppy. This will be the funniest chapter ever!**

**Draco pov:**

I sat in charms class thinking about _her._ I can't even think her name without feeling guilty. I hate felling like this. _HOW CAN I MAKE UP FOR THIS!_ A note appeared in front of me. The paper was pale, pale pink and smelled like roses.  
'_Draco,  
don't bother trying to talk to me. I saw who you really are, and I don't care.  
Please leave me alone.'  
_It didn't need to be signed for me to know who sent it. _Sigh_, why does this happen to _me?  
_when class ended I got up and as I started walking a group of girls walked by and stopped laughing once they came three feet away from me. I looked and saw _her _leading them from the classroom. _WHY ME?!_  
I walked out as fast as I could. I tried to fallow them. I ran and asked them in what direction they went. Then I saw them.  
"Paige! Paige, please. I miss you, and I want to be with you. What do I have to do to make it up to you?"  
"Go jump of the astronomy tower." Her friends started giggling. "Didn't you get my note, don't bother talking to me." She walked away with her flock of friends fallowing.  
The next day was the same. I sent her a bouquet of enchanted flowers that sang her favorite muggle love song everything by Michael Buble. She sent back an enchanted swarm of bees that chased me to the Slytherin common rooms. Then she sent me a letter saying the same as the day before. I sat on my bed doing homework for the rest of the day. Then when it was dinner time I brought my wand just in case.  
After a week of sending gifts on enchantments I still wasn't getting a positive response. I was trying everything, I sent notes, I sent flowers, I even sent what muggles obsess over called Prada. And every time she sent an equally cruel reply. And every day I would ask "what will make you take me back?" and she would say "Jump off the astronomy tower." So every day I would go up there and when she would walk by I would yell "are you sure this is what you want?" and she would say yes. It broke my heart when she would say this. And I would walk down and think of what to do next. This went on for a week. Then a week turned into a month, and then school was almost over. _Sigh, when will she stop hating me?_

**Paige pov:**

The school year was almost over, and I still didn't forgive Draco. I was up in the astronomy tower to tell him to give up; I was dating someone already. Then I saw him walking from his spot on a bench where he sat ever day so he could zip up to the tower and ask the same question. He was slower today. Or not. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to tell Draco that I was over him when I saw Grabe and Goyle.  
They walked up and saw I was here. They grabbed their wands.  
"Your Draco isn't here this time, and we weren't finished last time." I pulled out my wand. Footsteps came from the door, just in time. I ran well they were distracted, Goyle grabbed my arm and threw me against the wall, I let out a shriek. Draco started to run, when he got to the top he ran at Grabe and threw a punch. They started fighting. I ran to help but Goyle wouldn't let me. He held both arms behind my back and Goyle pushed Draco and pinned him to the side of the railing. I tried to pull out of his grasp to save Draco but it was too fast. One second he was trying to save me the next he was falling over the edge…

**And you will know how he gets his forgiveness; he jumped of the astronomy tower. These are the songs that inspired me:  
single ladies  
evacuate the dance floor  
he said she said  
you make me sick  
bad girl  
boys boys boys  
Tim McGraw  
lady marmalade  
till next time. Bye bye.**


	4. forgiveness part 2

**So, Draco was pushed of the astronomy tower. Will that count for jumping **_**off **_**the astronomy tower like Paige said?**

**Paige pov:**

Goyle let go and I ran to the railing to see Draco falling.  
"DRACO!!!!!!!!!!" tears fell down my cheeks as I pushed past the two idiots that did this and ran down the stairs and made it to cast a spell to try and stop the fall. He fell with a thud, but not a fatal fall. "Draco!" I ran up to him and fell to my knees by his body.  
"Paige?" I gasped and held him close.  
"Draco, I forgive you I forgive you. Draco, please never leave me." I felt his arms weakly wrap around me and pull me into a hug. Madam Pomfrey came running and started casting spells to heal Draco. My tears fell on the ground and a flower bloom started to grow. I gasped. It was the same blue Draco's eyes were.  
"My dear, your tears are magical. I haven't seen a student with that magic in a long time, in fact, it was your grandmother."  
"But, my grandmother was a muggle."  
"No, you are as smart and beautiful as you are." I touched the flower. _Grandmother, why didn't you tell me? _  
"Paige, don't cry, I'm okay now." Draco sat up. Madam Pomfrey said he needed a few days bed rest. I came with them to the hospital wing.  
"Remember last time you were here, you almost broke your arm. Now it's because you almost died. That is a _very _subtle difference." I said sarcastically. He laughed.  
"Very."  
A week later he was out of the hospital and perfectly fine. We had almost every class together and the attacks to the school became less frequent. Everything was perfect. Then Christmas break came and Draco had begged his mother to let him stay at Hogwarts so we could e together for Christmas.  
"I'll write every day. I love you, Paige."  
"I love you, too." I kissed him one last time before he had to get on the train. I watched till it was a spec in the distance, then all of the students that went to say bye to friends started off to the castle. The next morning, as promised, a letter came for me.  
'_Dear Paige,  
things aren't the same without you, but my mother wishes the best for us.  
I hope you are having fun with your friends, all I have here are my pictures over us and an old taped up jack in the box. My mother hid it from me.  
I hope you have a merry Christmas,  
yours truly  
Draco Malfoy._'

That sounded too much like a muggle movie, oh what is it call. Hmm, OH! Drop Dead Fred. I love that movie. But why would Draco have a little taped up jack in the box his mother was hiding from him?

**Okay, next chapter I am bringing out the big guns. And yes I made a reference to Drop Dead Fred, so sue me. No, on second thought, don't! I can't afford a lawyer. BUT I HAVE LODGIC! HA TAKE THAT SUCKERS! Sorry, please read and review. Or…**

**DRACO POV!**

Why would mother hide this from me? I sent my letter and went to the box. Maybe I shouldn't.  
"Draco, please come down." I ran down the stairs to see my mother talking to a small family that looked very happy. The mother was blonde with muddy brown eyes; the father had brown hair and green eyes. Their two children were sitting together on the sofa, the youngest was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and the oldest was my age, a girl, and had brownish black hair and beautiful violate eyes.  
"Draco, these are the Dunnihoo's. They moved here from America. Their house is a mile away." She pointed to the girl and boy on the sofa. "This is Vance and Julia. They're going to Hogwarts after Christmas vacation is over." Julia smiled at me and looked back at her book.  
"It's nice to meet you." I said, my voice was hard and cold. This girl was all too familiar.  
"Julia will be in Slytherin with you dear."  
"That's great." Then an owl screeched from my room, she must have replied right after getting it. "I have to go, that's probably Paige's owl." Julia's eyes went cold. I ran up to my room. The owl sat on my desk and dropped the letter on the jack in the box.  
'_Draco,  
I miss you so much. Did you hear about the new girl coming to Hogwarts, I know her. Her name is Julia Dunnihoo. I would stay away from her.  
I wish you could be here, when Ron tried to make a wit sharpening potion it blew up in his face and he looked like he ate a bomb! I wish you were here.  
Yours truly,  
Paige'  
_how can I tell her that Julia s here in my house?

**Inspiration songs are:  
ordinary day  
halo  
seasons of love  
hero  
gimme more  
if u seek Amy  
umbrella  
womanizer  
all-American girl  
wherever whenever**


	5. Christmas

**Hey, I think me confused you guys with the whole almost being the end of school and Draco was pushed off the tower. So just imagine we skipped the summer and part of the school year.**

**Paige pov:**

I danced around the common room as I smiled. The last thing Draco said was he loved me, ME!  
"Paige would you stop I think you might not be alright. Did someone slip you a love potion or something?"  
"Maybe magic mushrooms." Hermione suggested.  
"I'm fine."  
"No you are not; you are in love with Draco Malfoy! You are _not _and I repeat _not _okay!"  
"I am, I can love who I want to love. Isn't that right Hermione?" she turned red.  
"What?"  
"You are so clueless Ron." The room went silent. "I'm going to the great hall, who wants to come get lunch?" Ron and Hermione stood up at the same time. Perfect match.  
We walked down to the hall and saw a few kids at each table. I walked up to the Gryffindor table and saw something out of place. _No way, it can't be! _ My face lit up. IT WAS!  
"Draco!" I ran over to him and was greeted with a warm hug. "I missed you!" he kissed me and I melted into him.  
"My mother finally said I could come. And that new girl now lives a mile from me. She came to my house with her family."  
"Julia and Vance Dunnihoo." I looked at my hands. "I know them very, very well. I'm their sister."  
"Then why did you tell me to stay away from Julia?"  
"She's, I don't know how to say this, well. Worse than your aunt." I sighed. We finished lunch and went down to hogsmead village. We walked into the three broom sticks. After maybe three butter beers we left, but not till we ran into Julia.  
"Hey, sis. How life treating you."  
"Go away. We don't need you to be following us." As we walked away she grabbed my jacket and pulled me back.  
"I said how's life treating you?" I pulled my arm back and punched her. Blood dripped from her nose.  
"And I said go away."  
"You'll pay for this!" I turned and caught up with Draco.

**The next day…**

Me and Draco were walking in the snow and laughing, it was great having him here.  
"I love you, Draco." I kissed hoi. His lips were warm and smooth. I started running in the other direction daring him to chase me. "Can't catch me!" he was running faster and faster trying to catch up with me. I turned around, my hair whipping around my face. Then it happened…

**This is the end that got me started on the story. You love, you like, you hate?  
Tell me by pushing that little green button.  
INSPIRING SONGS!  
I'm yours  
emotions  
sway  
last name  
I gotta feeling  
ain't it funny  
**


	6. The End

**This is the end that inspired me to start this. Say bye, bye to Paige and Draco.**

**Draco pov:**

**(song: Savin me, nickelback.) **Everything went in slow motion. First I saw the dark figure behind Paige, and then she turned around without seeing it. Her chocolate red hair swirling hair moving like a wave. It was all too fast but it was also to slow, I could see it all.  
"Paige!"

**Paige pov:**

"Paige!" I turned around and then felt a cold yet sharp pain enter me. Warm blood ran down my back. Turned to see what happened and saw…

**Draco pov:**

"Paige! Noooo!" I ran over as she fell. Tears fell down my cheeks and onto her body.  
"Draco, don't cry. I'm okay now." She closed her eyes and looked almost, almost happy.  
"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed. Tears flowed faster. I pulled out my wand. "Please don't die." As I tried to start casting the spell madam pomfrey was running our way and other students watched.  
"Hurry, turn her over." I turned her over and saw I was covered in her blood.  
"No." I whispered. Madam pomfrey stopped the bleeding and took her to the hospital wing.  
"Draco, come on. You're covered in blood." Julia said. She grabbed my arm.  
"No, this is your fault! You wanted her dead!" I pulled my arm from her. She leaned over and whispered in my ear.  
"But I was smart and got someone to do it for me. Someone who is already wanted."  
I stood up and started walking to the Slytherin dorms.  
"She did it, she did it, she did it." I chanted as I walked over to the dorms. Why, why, why!  
I love Paige.

**A few days later…**

**(Song: a baby changes everything, faith hill.)** I walked to the hospital wing to see Paige, my footsteps echoed in the empty, cobblestone halls.  
"Mr. Malfoy, I think Ms. Paige needs to tell you something." I walked slower as I came to her bed.  
"Paige,"  
"Draco!" she pulled me into a hug. I could hear her holding in the sobs that would make it harder for us both to understand what's happening. "I need to tell you something, Draco."  
"What?" tears started to build up in her eyes.  
"I-I'm pregnant." Tears fell over the brims of her eyes.  
"But we never,"  
"At the astronomy tower if Grabe and Goyle hadn't shown up I was going to tell you I was dating someone else."  
"Who?" I whispered.  
"Sea-Seamus." She started crying harder. "I don't want to have this baby." She held her stomach.  
"You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm not going to tell you to do anything you don't want to do. It's your baby."  
"You, you don't hate me?"  
"No, I could never hate you. You're my one and only love." I kissed her.  
"I-I think I want to keep it. We're graduating this year so I can take care of it." She held her stomach.  
"You can keep it if you want. Do you want Seamus to be around the baby and you?"  
"I don't know, because I grew up without a dad and I don't want my baby to grow up the same way." She smiled at the baby inside of her. "I'm two month along, the baby will be here in the summer."  
"What will you name her, or him." She laughed.  
"I don't know. I was thinking I would name it Leo if it's a boy and Columba if it's a girl."  
"The Lion and the Dove." She laughed.

**Paige pov**

I still couldn't believe it, I've known for a month and I still can't believe it.  
"Who are you? Leo or Columba?" I said to my stomach. The dark room was fuller than usual. I would say the most is one student, today we have five. Three sick two injure in practice.  
Maybe the baby is what kept me alive. All I know is I'll marry Draco someday ad we'll raise this baby together like I've always wanted for my children that I will have.

**So this is the end and you can only imagine what will happen with the baby.**

**I will miss you all with this story, 3 hope you have enjoyed.**

**This will be the last one I write were there is**

**A teenage pregnancy. I hate **

**Them.**

**Bye**

**To**

**U.**


End file.
